


Anything Goes

by itsokaybabytheresnoexit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokaybabytheresnoexit/pseuds/itsokaybabytheresnoexit
Summary: Catwoman ties Batman on a rooftop to unmask him but he convinces her to let him go and then fucks her hard. That's...that's all. I couldn't sleep, so here you go.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Anything Goes

The ropes twisted around his chest, the scent of violence and blood trailing down. His muscles were tense.

“Untie me,” he said deeply. Selina didn’t reply. It was cold on the rooftop, the wind howled through the windows of the abandoned warehouses and moved against the cement. The winter was merciless. Selina wrapped her hands around his mask.

“Time to find out,” she smiled.

“No.” The metal he was tied upon tore through the bruises of his back.

“Oh, Bat, but I have to.” She fiddled around, running her hands through, pressing onto him. He felt her shake ever so slightly. Selina pressed on the hatches of his mask.The suit around his torso slipped down, detaching with a dry sound. “That’s tricky,” she hummed.

“Are you trying to strip me?” He regretted it the moment he said it. He’d dropped his character, assumed the flirty billionaire again, tried to fool his way out of reality.

“I didn’t know Batman could flirt,” she laughed. Her fingers dug into his naked chest. He felt his blood pulse, his breath tighten inside his lungs.

“Untie me.”

“Quit it.” She fought with the base of his mask, trying to find the way it left his face.

“Don’t do it, please.”

“He can beg and he can flirt.” She finally found the hidden mechanism, her cold fingers against his neck, pressing.

“Please.”

She stayed, silent. 

“Don’t unmask me.” He tugged against his ropes but to no avail. “It’s late, it’s cold. Just untie me.”

“Is that all you have to offer?” She asked playfully. He tried not to register the beauty of her face, the way her suit stuck against her body, whispered to him what was underneath.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.” And her hands were back, closer and closer to the truth.

“Selina, listen to me. These are heartless times, and it’s freezing up here. You’re shaking. Stop this nonsense, and untie me, and let me…”

She’d hesitated, she wasn’t moving anymore.

“We both know you don’t want me here as a useless hostage. Untie me and let me feel you like a man would.” He held his breath, wondering why he hadn’t dared to say anything for so long. He felt himself exposed, vulnerable. He wasn’t used to such an emotion.

“Are you really that tense about the mask?” She took a blade out of her pocket and tore through the ropes. Selina got up and walked to the other side. It really was cold, she thought. The wind tore right through, the windows were white from frost.

“Wait.” She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his voice echo, deep and hard and rough.

“What is it?”

“Come here.”

“I don’t think so. Goodnight, Bat.” She balanced on the edge and jumped. His arms were around her suddenly, pulling her. He fell on his back and she fell on him. She tried to move but he tightened his grip, so Selina stared at the night sky and felt the cold through her suit and heard his voice closer than she ever had.

“I’m not going to tie you up. But I am going to feel your whole body and I’ll take you right here and I’ll have you beg for me- understood?”

“No.” She kicked him and moved to leave, searching for her blades again. He was quicker, holding her on him, uncomfortable, staring at the sky. He waited for a moment before speaking again.

“Selina, if I slip my hand under that uniform and touch you where you really want me to, will you not be wet and tense and hot?”

“I- let me go!” Her whole body was shaking, though she tried to control it. She liked it all, the deepness of his voice, the things we was telling her.

“Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want me to take control.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Batman.” His hand found her belt and unclasped it, her uniform slipped loose. His arms were warm and strong round her. He moved to her womanhood and pressed there, enough to make her squirm and fold her legs. “Selina.”

“Yes?”

“Moan for me.” And she did. His fingers teased, moving around without sinking inside her. “You’re so swollen. And you’re so wet, I’m sure it’s seeped through. You’re so wet for me, so needy. You really like it, don’t you? You really need it. I like the way you feel, powerless and wet and moaning.”

“Please, Bat.”

“Tell me what you want.”  
“Your fingers.”

“Where? Here?” His free hand pushed against her breasts and she moaned out.

“In my cunt, please, please.”

“You beg well. Will it be enough?”

“Please, I need you to feel how wet I am.”

“I do already,” he growled near her ears. “My fingers are soaked.”

“I need to fuck myself on them. I want to be good for you.”

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you? You fight me all night long in that tight suit and you pool your underwear with all that cum.” She shouted out as he slipped a finger inside, moving it slowly. “Tell me, when I straddle you in battle, does it turn you on?”

“Yes.” Another finger, and she moaned loudly.

“And what do you do about it?”

“I-” He added a third finger, and felt her hot and needy.

“Tell me.”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me the truth,” he commanded her, and she thought she didn’t know his voice could get deeper.

“Sometimes…sometimes I try to rub myself on your legs.”

“Oh, fuck.” He pressed her down, and for the first time she heard him swear. She also felt his hard cock, bulging through his suit. She really hadn’t expected him to be that hard, or that big.

“Please, please let me cum around your fingers.”

“You whore. You tell me these things and you think I can handle it.” Finally, he turned around, shoving her against the rooftop and hovering above her, his chest over her, his eyes dark through the mask. “I can’t.” He began fingering her properly as his other hand grasped her breasts and pushed down her neck. “I can’t, Selina. I’m gonna lose control.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Look at me.”

“No.” She was close, her voice strained.

“Look at me. I need you to have my eyes on you when I make you cum.” She shuddered at the deepness of his voice, and her whole body moved to feel his fingers. “Are you ashamed?” She didn’t reply. “I’m far more gone than you are. Selina, I’m meant to have strict morals, and I’m hard and moaning at the sight of you on a rooftop,” he whispered. She looked up into his eyes.

“I need you, Bat. I’m so close to cumming for you.”

“Yes.” He stared into her eyes and she stared back, he quickened his motions. “Cum for me, Selina. I’ll count it down for you, so you know the exact second I want to have my fingers full of your juices. We’ll start from…five, listen to the way you’re moaning,” he thrusted deeply and she arched her back. “Four…feel it, feel the way I’m taking you on a rooftop.”

“Yes, please.”

“Three…feel my hands inside you,” he leaned closer, “Two…hear how deep my voice is, and how much you need it to command you.” He wanted to kiss her neck but he couldn’t leave her eyes, his hand supporting his weight and holding her body up. “One…know how much you’ve submitted to me,” he moaned. “Now cum.” Selina screamed, shuddering and cumming around his fingers. He let he lay on the rooftop and slowly pulled his fingers, slowly enough for her to feel every single second they slipped out of her cunt.

“I- that was…Bat…” She looked away, breathing fast. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them one by one, his lips being the only place the mask exposed.

“You taste so… I think I might want more.” He slid inside her suit again and twisted his fingers around her pussy, coming back up, licking it all. She moaned beneath him.

“You’re too good at this,” she breathed. He smirked.

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“I think you’ve humiliated me enough for one night,” she said sternly. He pulled her in his arms, feeling her body small and thin near his own.

“I think if you keep saying things like that and letting me do things like that I might cum in my suit like some teenager.”

“Bat!” She turned, careful to press the curves of her body against him, and then she stood, staring at him. “Will you?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I think it’ll be some compensation, for having me like that tonight.”

“Well, then.” He kissed her hard and she bit down, leaving a mark on his lips. “I’m all yours.” Selina pressed softly on his manhood, hard through the suit.

“It’s so big. I’m going to have to fuck myself really hard when I think of you from now on.”

“Oh?” His eyes kept flickering.

“I used to slip my fingers in, but I think I might need something of yours, one of your weapons, perhaps. Something you’ve touched. And I’ll coat it with my juices, so when you steal it back you’ll smell what a bad, bad girl I’ve been.”

“Selina-” he moaned, and she kept rubbing the outside of his suit.

“I’ll feel you until we meet again, you know. I’ll run my hands over my body and I’ll pretend it’s you. And in battle I’ll always be so wet from now on. I want your cock so much, Bat. I really want to kneel and suck it and let you use me however you please. My whole body is yours.”

“I’m close,” he managed. “Tell me, how much you-”

“I want you so, so bad. I’ll do anything. I’ll be wet and ready in front of all those people and criminals and thugs. Every time you try to fight me I’ll only want you to rip my suit apart and have your way with me, Batman. Feel your cock inside me…please…” He came in his suit, she felt him spasm and moan, biting on his lip not to scream. She saw it grow wet, even through the suit. When she looked up at him, his cheeks were red.

“Thank you, Cat.”

“Are you blushing?”

“No.” She touched her hands to his face.

“I want to lick your cum,” she whispered in the crook of his neck.

“Selina…don’t make me lose control more than I already have.”

“I just want to be on my knees for you.” His hands shot up, pushing her body against his.

“Have some mercy. Selina…I need you so much. I’m going to go home and cum only for you. And I’ll think of you until I see you again. And you better go to your place and sink your fingers in your cunt and scream out my name.”

“Your voice is so damn deep.” He chuckled at that.

“You like it?”

“Yes.” His run his hands slowly over her body.

“You like it when I tell you what a good slut you are?”

“Yes- I- I have to go.”

“You make a man hard, you make a man cum in his own suit, and then you have to go?”

“I’m afraid so. Don’t be angry at me, Bat,” she purred.

“You know I couldn’t. But if you make me angry at you…”

“What will you do? Catch me?” She jumped from is arms onto the edge of the rooftop and twirled. He rushed after her, trying to piece his suit back together. After a few jumps he caught her, pushing her against the wall. She took out a knife and pressed it to his throat, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“If you’re not good for me, then I’ll have to spank you. Old-fashioned-style, bend over my knee. Your ass looks so good in that suit anyway.” He pressed into the knife, leaning to whisper near her lips. “And once I’m done, I will rip off your suit to see your ass all red, and I’ll see you soaked in your own cum. And then I’ll get angrier, because you’ll have liked it so much.” He backed away, drops of blood on his throat. Then, he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> might...continue...this...leave a comment pls.


End file.
